<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing House in the Treehouse by illuminousink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258062">Playing House in the Treehouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink'>illuminousink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacation is meant to be fun, that's why Chanyeol is finally introducing Kyungsoo to his family as his boyfriend.<br/>One way or another, it'll be a vacation they'll both remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing House in the Treehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya!</p><p>I hope that you like this cute little Chansoo fic. I really wanted it to be fluffy so I did my best and also some heat in there too.</p><p>Have fun reading!</p><p>Prompt#4</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>White fluffy clouds adorned the beautiful clear blue skies as Kyungsoo and Chanyeol got off the bus. Smiles plastered on their faces as the salty air of the countryside invaded their systems—a vast ocean across the horizon beside the coastal road where they were dropped off. There was a certain glow in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he looked around, eyes wandering in delight as he took in the beauty of the place.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel pride swell inside him as he watched his lover. There was nothing more beautiful than a happy Kyungsoo, and he was glad they finally decided to do this. He thought it would be more nerve-wracking to let his parents meet his boyfriend, but now that they were there, all he could feel was excitement. He wanted to grab Kyungsoo’s wrist and run to their house, show him off to his family and watch them love him just as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Kyungsoo praised with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You </em>are.” Chanyeol immediately answered with delight.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes as he shook his head. He let out his hand, offering it to Chanyeol to hold. The taller immediately smiled as he intertwined their fingers together. Walking along the road to gaze into the sea while they talked about different topics. They were going to spend this summer break with Chanyeol’s family since the guy’s sister insisted that he introduced his boyfriend to their family. She was adamant about this since she wanted to show off Kyungsoo, making it seem like she’s the lover.</p><p> </p><p>Upon their arrival, the said sister had her arms immediately wrapped around Kyungsoo, disregarding her brother on the side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here! Mom and Dad are so excited to meet you! Let’s go!” She ushered, pushing Chanyeol aside to hold Kyungsoo’s hand and pull him into their house.</p><p> </p><p>Loving smiles welcomed Kyungsoo, hugging him with affectionate gazes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad Chanyeol is in good hands.” Mama Park stated, smiling at Kyungsoo as she held his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting like you’ve known him for ages.” Chanyeol claimed, entering their house.</p><p> </p><p>“With how much Yoora’s been talking about him, we feel like he has been a part of our family.” Papa Park smiled as he patted his son’s shoulder. “You did well, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol smiled. He felt proud as he saw his family spoiling his lover. Not only did they welcome him with open arms, but they also even cooked a whole feast for him. To rouse Kyungsoo’s interest, the best way to do so is through food.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo and Mama Park dived into this animated talk about recipes and cooking. With the way she excitedly explained it, Chanyeol felt happier. Not only was he lucky to have Kyungsoo as his lover, but he was also blessed that his family loved him. After eating, Chanyeol toured him around their property.</p><p> </p><p>The house was a work of art, as Kyungsoo said, and he was impressed that it was a design made by Chanyeol’s father. To the outside, it looked like a simple two-story house, but inside it was a maze with secret passages that lead to different places. Kyungsoo could see how happy Chanyeol was, telling him all about the secrets their walls had to offer. Kyungsoo loved the basement entrance that was hidden into their coat closet just at the entrance of their house. As soon as they got into the basement, a wine cellar and a mini-movie theatre were there.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad loves bringing my mom on dates. Since they grew older, they just did it in the comfort of their own home.” Chanyeol explained as Kyungsoo nodded with a smile. “It’s cute how he still brings her to dates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. That’s what he taught us, and that’s what I’ll be doing in the future too.” Chanyeol proudly stated, earning a giggle from Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from their house, their property was quite vast. They also owned a farm behind the mountainous land that stood at the back of their house. Chanyeol explained that their family helped the other people in their town by employing them. He could hear his lover panting for air, but when he asked if they should rest, Kyungsoo shook his head since he wanted to know more. He continued the tour despite the sweat dripping down Kyungsoo’s skin. Chanyeol chuckled before pulling his lover to the seashore, hoping to cool him down with the beauty of the sea.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the beautiful sea along the horizon was worth it. They splashed water and soaked their clothes as laughter filled their lips. Yoora even got into the fight, and the three of them were spending time splashing each other with the sea water. The three came back into their house wet, but Chanyeol wasn’t done with the tour. Despite his mother’s incessant nagging, he still pulled Kyungsoo to the most important place he treasured. Just as the sun was setting, Chanyeol saved the best for last.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my special place.” Chanyeol pointed at a treehouse at the foot of the mountain, which is basically their backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo was amazed. The treehouse was connected into the mountainside with several trees as its foundation. There’s a small hanging bridge connected to another treehouse that had one large tree as its foundation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Kyungsoo gasped, unable to complement it with words since it was breathtaking. “Did your father design it as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I did, but my dad brought it to life.” Kyungsoo could feel the sheer pride Chanyeol had for his treehouse. He could only smile at his lover who was looking at his treehouse. "You're amazing."</p><p> </p><p>“Let me show you what’s inside.” Chanyeol smiled, eyes glimmering with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Though Kyungsoo wanted nothing but a cold shower after sweating buckets and playing in the seawater, he decided to follow Chanyeol. The excitement that flowed out of Chanyeol was something that he loved, especially when his lover couldn’t help but smile as he talked about his treehouse.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo watched him. A smile slipping out of his own lips as Chanyeol talked about his childhood memories, times of fun and endless adventures. They both stood by the large window of the treehouse, watching the beautiful sunset sink into the horizon. After the sun had set, Chanyeol pulled him into the other side of the treehouse.</p><p> </p><p>“And this…” Chanyeol raised with suspense as they crossed the hanging bridge. “This is the best place here.” As he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo couldn’t help but gasp in awe as he looked at what was inside the other treehouse. It was a cozy bathhouse. There was a large tub inside the floor against a large skylight window with a separate shower on the side and a fireplace right beside the tub. Just behind the fireplace is a separated room. Kyungsoo wondered what it was, but Chanyeol noted the curious look on his lover’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a sauna. My sister wanted one installed when we got into high school. She wanted to show it off to her friends, but my parents threatened to remove it if she kept bringing strangers into <em>my</em> treehouse.” Chanyeol explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents? Or you?” Kyungsoo raised his brows at him, and Chanyeol immediately changed the topic. “Ah, that’s a jacuzzi by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a bath before going back for supper. I’m sure they’ll be looking for you.” Chanyeol smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nodded his head. “I’d like to help in the kitchen too.”</p><p> </p><p>Their shower was quick, especially since Kyungsoo was excited to know about the recipes that Chanyeol’s mother had in store for him. Chanyeol could see the excitement from his lover, and despite the brewing storm inside him, he just took a cold shower to wash all those thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol loved how Kyungsoo and his mother chatted in the kitchen, excited about what they were cooking as giggles and laughter surrounded the two. Chanyeol also noticed how his father was in a good mood, what with the way he offered beer so they could drink together.</p><p> </p><p>Once supper was served, Chanyeol could already feel himself drooling over the food. It was amazing. And the fact that it was made by the most important person to him and his most loved person, the food was practically perfect beyond compare. “I could eat this every day of my life and I won’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>Everybody laughed at his remark.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay if we sleep in the treehouse?” Chanyeol beamed at his mother and father.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? I’m sure you’ve been dying to get back in there. If you didn’t need food, I’m pretty sure you’d just live out there.” His mother stated and he just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol nodded at Kyungsoo. They held each other’s hands while walking towards their treehouse, much to Chanyeol’s amazement Yoora didn’t ask to come. When they settled into the main treehouse, Chanyeol asked his lover if he wanted to go and soak in the tub to watch the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… I’d love to relax tonight; it’s been a tiring day.” Kyungsoo answered.</p><p> </p><p>The brightness in Chanyeol’s eyes disappeared as his shoulders sagged; his thoughts of doing more than bathing were suddenly pushed aside to respect Kyungsoo’s wishes. “Yeah. Relax.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a bit of time for Chanyeol to fill the tub. So, while they wait for it to fill up, they had another shower and entered the sauna. It was definitely relaxing inside the sauna, they could feel their fatigue melting away.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol had to go out first to check if the tub is full. Kyungsoo followed, but he was glistening in sweat that Chanyeol swallowed hard. It was supposed to be a harmless bath, to soak off while looking at the stars. To rest, relax, cool down. But <em>no, </em>it was anything <em>but.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As much as Chanyeol wanted to shift his gaze away from the flawless body in front of him, he couldn’t. And as much as his mind screamed that it was time to relax, his body was whispering something different. His body trembled in anticipation, shaft erected into a proud tower.</p><p> </p><p>“This feels sooo good.” Kyungsoo unconsciously moaned as he slowly lowered his body into the jacuzzi.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol gritted his teeth, continuously reminded himself that it’s the time for relaxing. He forcefully pushed away all the desire that’s boiling inside of him, locking it all up in a chest as he tried to think about cute little puppies and rainbow coloured skittles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…” Kyungsoo whispered, hand gliding along his partner’s thigh. He moved closer to Chanyeol and planted a kiss on his lips as he smiled. “This is an amazing trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Yeah. No problem. You know I’d do everything to fu—uh, for you. Yeah. For you.” Chanyeol stammered, letting out a shaky smile before looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s skin was arousing, especially along the bubbles in the jacuzzi, Chanyeol could clearly see it glistening under the light of the fireplace that he lit earlier. Chanyeol suddenly stretched out, groaning. “Ahh, today was such a tiring day.” He chuckled so awkwardly that he could feel his insides cringe.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol heard a cute giggle beside him, and as much as he tried not to look, his eyes immediately fell on his lover. “What’s so funny?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo just shook his head as he smiled. He didn’t have to answer because he could clearly read Chanyeol like an open book. And if there were any evidence to back his assumptions that his lover was aroused, it would be the throbbing erection that he could still see amidst the bubbling water. A playful smile let its way out of Kyungsoo’s lips as his hand slid up Chanyeol’s thigh and stopping just right before the guy’s length.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol visibly gasped when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand. He kept reciting children’s song inside his mind to distract himself from his throbbing bottom, but it was getting hard when he could clearly feel his lover’s hand massaging his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so tense since a while ago.” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… Yeah. Tense. Uhhh… Y-You want to stargaze? Oh, right. I forgot to open the skylight—” A groan worked its way out of Chanyeol’s lips when he felt the back of Kyungsoo’s hand on his shaft. He bit his lip to stop himself from letting out more sound, but it was hard when his lover’s hand encircled around him.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… looking at you is better than the stars.” Kyungsoo whispered as he moved away from Chanyeol to straddle him. “Chanyeol… Look at me” He called his lover with a little whimper.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol heard the words from Kyungsoo, but he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. He was too embarrassed to look at him. “I-I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you apologizing for?” Kyungsoo chuckled as he pulled away Chanyeol’s hands away from his face. He bit his lip as he looked at his lover’s reddened face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just… I keep thinking of doing you and… and you said you wanted to relax. So I-I really tried not to think about it, but my body just won’t listen.” Chanyeol confessed as he looked at his lover. He could see the smile out of Kyungsoo’s lips, but he couldn’t deny that looking at Kyungsoo was better than stargazing. No star was worth the beauty of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think sex isn’t part of relaxing?” Kyungsoo asked as he leaned forward to claim Chanyeol’s lips as he bucked his hips forward to graze their hilts into a friction of arousal.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol groaned into the kiss, tongue sliding down into his cavern as he met it with his own tongue. He could feel his lips melting against Kyungsoo’s. It felt different, more sensual than the nights they’ve shared. Chanyeol couldn’t help but move his hands to cup the soft bottom that sat on top of his thighs. The curve of Kyungsoo’s tush was always a journey Chanyeol’s hands wanted to venture since it always leads to his plump bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo unconsciously grinded forward, trying to find more friction against Chanyeol’s proud shaft. He moaned when Chanyeol pressed his finger just under his ornaments. He felt his insides tremble against his lover’s hold.</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, Kyungsoo has been yearning for this since the time they’ve showered. But he won’t let Chanyeol know about it, it’ll be his little secret.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… so good.” Kyungsoo moaned as his head fell onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol could feel his face turning hot. The way Kyungsoo was latching on to him made him feel more aroused than ever. His eyes darted to the lube he brought earlier, his hand willingly reaching for it to prepare his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo let out a staggered breath as Chanyeol invaded his hole, fingers working its way to stretch him. His teeth dug into Chanyeol’s shoulders, pulling out a groan from the taller but it didn’t stop him from moving. In fact, it pushed him to move faster.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo loved the way Chanyeol stimulated him, he was unconsciously moving his own hips into the rhythm of Chanyeol’s flicks. He hissed when his lover reached that sweet spot that sent a shiver throughout his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>“Fill me up, Chanyeol. Please, I want you inside of me…” Kyungsoo bit his lip as he looked at his lover who had a fire of arousal surrounding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol didn’t need to hear it twice before fulfilling what his lover requested. He lifted Kyungsoo, situating his lance into his lover’s hole to joust into it. Kyungsoo’s gasp was enough to push a pulsating feeling into Chanyeol’s length as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>The bubbles in the jacuzzi was nothing compared to the waves of pleasure that Kyungsoo rode. The two lost themselves into the pleasure that coated them. Minds venturing into the abysmal pit of euphoria that brought more than pleasure into their veins. Their kisses wet, needy, fiery as their tongues clashed, their teeth gritted and their lips melted into the euphoric pleasure. Skin against skin, hands clasping tightly into their bodies as lovely red marks carried the intensity of their desire.</p><p> </p><p>Purple roses marked against Kyungsoo’s skin, teeth digging into the white smooth canvas of Kyungsoo’s collar. Chanyeol sucked, nibbled, pulled out notes and moans from the depths of his lover’s throat. The fire burned between them, passion splashing as their skin slapped against skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo felt his shaft throbbing into release. It needed more of Chanyeol, more force, more rhythm, more of the movement that could thrust him into the high of release.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol felt it with the way Kyungsoo was tightening around him. He thrust in, putting more force into his hips than usual, and following the pace of their breathing, in and out just as they panted into each other’s ears. Kyungsoo’s moans ate at his consciousness, pushing him into the brink of madness as he plunged harder inside. The vicious thrusts launched them straight into euphoria.</p><p> </p><p>Their groans and breathing soon halted as moans and satisfied puffs filled the place—each of them gasping as they finally spurt out their release. The day’s fatigue was gone, but the tension between them was so thick that once just wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stirred awake when the morning light seeped into the treehouse. Upon opening their eyes, smiles immediately formed on their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning…” They chorused followed by giggles and kisses. “We should get dressed before someone comes in.”</p><p> </p><p>As they cuddled, the door of the treehouse burst open to an excited Yoora calling them for breakfast. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she looked at them despite the red colours that covered their cheeks. “Breakfast is ready!” She chirped before closing the door with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… We… We should really get dressed.” Chanyeol bit his lip, but Kyungsoo just started giggling before Chanyeol followed. Their time together was worth it and even if his sister found them, it was still a time they will always remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>